


Captivated

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [93]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #144: “You can't look back - you just have to put the past behind you, and find something better in your future.” ― Jodi Picoult, Condemned, Persuasion.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #144: “You can't look back - you just have to put the past behind you, and find something better in your future.” ― Jodi Picoult, Condemned, Persuasion.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Captivated 

~

“Well,” Harry said as they stepped into Severus’ living room. “That could have gone better.” 

“Perhaps.” Severus carefully closed the Floo before turning to face him. “But it could also have gone worse. Anyway, what’s done is done. You can’t look back, all we can do now is put the past behind us and find something better in the future.” 

“Future?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Narcissa was all right, but it took a while to get through to Draco, and Lucius was a disaster!” 

Severus moved towards him, a predatory look in his eyes. “Quite right. Nevertheless, I’m most pleased with the way you acquitted yourself. _Most pleased._ ” 

“Is that so?” Harry murmured, mouth turning dry as Severus walked him backwards until he hit the wall before leaning into him. “I’m getting the impression you enjoyed what happened.” 

“Not _enjoyed_ , no,” said Severus, his hand coming up to cup Harry’s jaw. “But I appreciate the courage it took for you to brave the snakes’ den, so to speak.” 

Smiling faintly, Harry shrugged. “I’m Gryffindor, remember? It’s what we do.” 

“Perhaps so.” Severus was rubbing his thumb slowly along the underside of Harry’s lower lip, driving him mad. “But there’s something about a man with utter confidence that’s…arousing.” 

Harry opened his mouth to reply, only to find it filled with Severus’ tongue. Winding his arms around Severus’ neck, he snogged him back, pouring all his love and joy into the kiss. When they separated, they were panting. “Bed?” 

Severus smirked. “I’d hoped you could be persuaded,” he said, and within moments he’d dragged Harry down the hall to the bedroom. Banishing their clothes, he practically threw Harry onto the bed before climbing on top of him. “You should know,” he murmured as his hands swept Harry’s body. “You’re condemned to a life with me now. Slytherins are…possessive, and now that you’re my mate in the eyes of my friends and family, there’s little hope of escape.” 

Harry smiled up at him, sensing the insecurity behind the words despite all they’d been through. “I think you’ll find me a willing captive,” he whispered, pulling Severus’ head down to his for a kiss. “I’m going nowhere.” 

~


End file.
